Frustration
by MusicPrincess15
Summary: A little fluff written about Edward and Bella, short but may be continued. Reviews welcome!


Frustration

**Hello readers! This is my second fan fiction, my first being Longing. This is based on my own recent experience, and out of character for Bella and Edward. There aren't any names in it though, so you could substitute in your own couple if you wish. I hope you like it! I might continue eventually, but I'm not sure yet. Reviews much appreciated!**

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. We were in a theater, seeing the movie version of my favorite book. He was looking at me, and I stifle a smile. Our hands were joined where we had pushed the armrest back out of the way. I subtly ran my thumb gently across his hand. He gently squeezed my hand, and suddenly I couldn't concentrate on the movie. I read the book, so I know what's going to happen. I turned my head to look at him, and see his eyes flicker to me. He smiles, but immediately looks back at the screen. The movie happened to be in the middle of a kissing scene. How convenient. His thumb started to stoke the back of my hand and I felt butterflies fill my stomach.

We had been dating for a little over a month. He was always awkward and shy, waiting two and a half months after admitting his feelings for me before asking me out. He stuttered through the six words it took to ask, but I found the entire incident endearing. Since then I've found that we are very similar, with practically identical likes, dislikes, thoughts, and responses. It took him two weeks after that to hold my hand in the hallways, and now here we are to the next milestone of our relationship: kissing.

We had already discussed it prior to our movie date. He told me he wanted to kiss me, but was too shy to, and had been working up the courage for a while now. Three days ago he promised me it would happen in the next week, as soon as he found a good time where we were at least semi alone. I suggested today at this movie, as we would be alone for some time. He seemed to like the idea, so I spent the greater part of the morning stressing about doing it wrong. I brushed my teeth three times, including flossing and mouthwash. I dug up a little tin of mints out of my mother's purse. I found my non-sticky lip gloss that tastes like strawberries and sugar. I had spent the entire night before reading every online article on kissing that I could find. A lot of work that I figured would pay off in the end. I've been pacing in nervousness all morning.

I laid my head on his shoulder, and he responded with putting his head on mine gently. I looked up and smiled, gently moistening my lips and biting the bottom gently for a minute. He smiled down at me but then turned back to the screen again. I frowned, but went to paying attention. The movie ended, and we sat as the credits rolled and talked about what we had just watched.

We decided to get up to walk around, still no kissing. We got ice cream, I chose chocolate, he chose vanilla, and he paid. We sat at a quaint little table outside, and I made a complete mess. He laughed at me then offered a napkin. We got up and walked around the nice outdoor shopping area for two hours, talking about everything under the sun. We held hands the whole time, walking on the sidewalk lined on both sides by pretty flowers and covered overhead by a wooden arch like object. It was wonderful and I loved every second of it, but I had really hoped to make a new development in our relationship. We found a bench and it felt like my last chance to get it to happen. We had to leave soon and the perfect day would be over. I sat down practically on top of him, and he talked. He was nervous, I could tell. Through all the babbling, I laughed and tried to send mental signals, asking him to kiss me. He didn't pick up on any of them.

It came time to go home, and we held hands in the car. We laughed and talked the whole time, but I got home unkissed. Frustration courses through me as I realized I would have to wait an entire thirty-six hours to see him again, with no communication until then. I sighed as I fell asleep, reliving the day with a little extra imagination.

**I've decided I will most likely end up continuing this. I like where we're going. Again, reviews welcome!**


End file.
